Grogar unites the Villains of Equestria and Ninjago
This is how Grogar unites the Villains of Equestria and Ninjago goes in Beginning of the End. Queen Chrysalis: Tartarus? Whoever pulled you from there must have been somepony very powerful indeed. King Sombra: laughs see Sombra returned is surprised Queen Chrysalis: King Sombra? You have returned? then see the Overlord returning to his new form The Overlord: maniacally Samukai: What the...? General Cryptor: Master! You have returned! Tirek: A dark lord? The Overlord: I am. Queen Chrysalis: Why did you both bring us here? Grogar: It was I. You may call me... Grogar. and Tirek gasp Queen Chrysalis: The Grogar? Tirek: I thought you were just a legend. The Overlord: When I was resurrected, I discovered the secret to why the enemies always come out on top. Teamwork. villains look at each other Queen Chrysalis: Did you destroy them? The Overlord: Better. I separated them. is impressed Cozy Glow: Wow. The Overlord: My Colossus dealt with them, leaving me to finally take my rightful place on the throne of Canterlot! Tirek: Exactly how? The Overlord: My Colossus crushed the Bounty and killed Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Wu, and their four alicorns. Or so I thought. Cozy Glow: Last I heard, they escaped the Realm of Oni and Dragons in an attempt to defeat you. The Overlord: And they ruined everything I worked so hard on! Queen Chrysalis: Ha! And then you warned your enemies of the Oni's threat. The Overlord: I will regain my powers and take back what is mine. Pythor: How, with this goat and this Oni? King Sombra: I don't do "ours". I only do mine! challenges Grogar King Sombra: I'' will take back the Crystal Empire on my own, and ''I will destroy anyone who gets in my way! The Omega: Such confidence. Grogar: Go! Try to take back your kingdom. I shall send you there myself. If you prevail, you may keep it. But when you fail, you will submit to me! King Sombra: And if I refuse this deal? Grogar: Then I shall return you to the darkness from which you were summoned. The Omega: But you'll need back up in case. Pick those you think will be useful. is intrigued chooses Chen, Pythor, Cryptor, Samukai, and Kozu The Overlord: I agree with Sombra. I'd rather rule alone than rule you failures. In fact, I will do that by dealing with the four princesses who care about the Ninja more than their subjects of their former home realm that they turned their back upon. We left things... unfinished. I will settle our debt, once and for all, alone. looks at him Grogar: I find that unnecessary. The Overlord: You dare question the second Emperor?! Grogar: Nonetheless, you will submit to me! The Overlord: And if I refuse? Grogar: Then I shall return you to the shadows where I brought you from. The Overlord: Fine! Grogar: Advise my apprentices to prepare to work together. Overlord leaves Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts